1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organometallic precursor for forming metal films or patterns, and to metal films or patterns that comprise the organometallic precursor. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an organometallic precursor wherein a carboxyhydrazide compound is coordinated to a central metal atom. This disclosure also relates to metal films or patterns that comprise the organometallic precursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the miniaturization of electric devices and their integration into devices such as, for example, printed circuit boards (“PCBs”), solar cells, radio frequency identification (“RFID”) systems and liquid crystal display devices, metal line patterns formed on a substrate have gradually become finer in size. In order to form such fine metal line patterns, photolithography, electroplating, soft-lithography and ink-jet printing are generally used.
In particular, flexible displays or thin film transistor-liquid crystalline displays (“TFT-LCDs”), which have been the focus of intense interest, require a technique for forming high-quality gate insulating films and low-resistance source/drain electrodes to produce high-quality images on a large screen. As a result of the use of these high-quality gate insulating films, it is desirable to have methods for forming films that have disposed on them fine metal line patterns that have a high electrical conductivity. It is further desirable for the method used to manufacture the film to be operative at a low temperature and to permit control of the thickness of the film as well as the thickness of the metal line patterns.